1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pest control devices and more particularly to disposable glue traps and bait stations.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Glue traps have been recognized as an effective means of pest control in both professional and consumer markets. Most glue traps comprised a plastic tray or cardboard sheet upon which a layer of permanently tacky glue was applied. When strategically placed on floors adjacent walls, for example, they have been found to be quite effective. Unlike spring snap mouse or rat traps, glue traps enabled a target pest to be caught and disposed without gore.
Consumers, however, found it distasteful to lift and remove a trap with a captured pest adhered to the tacky glue. A mouse or rat, for example, either dead or alive, appeared abhorrent to consumers who were loath to touch the rodent from a hygienic as well as psychological perspective.
A further drawback was that after a period of time, dust accumulated on the surface of the glue, which rendered the glue less adherent and the trap eventually became ineffective.
A proposed solution to these problems was the suggestion of placing a cover over the tacky surface of a glue trap. It was anticipated that a captured pest would thus be shielded from view, and the trap could be grasped and lifted by the cover itself for disposal. Examples of proposed covered glue traps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,079 issued to Hill and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 346,199 issued to Spragins. It is unknown whether the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,079 was ever commercialized. In any event, these devices certainly did not gain widespread consumer approval.
A major factor in the lack of commercial success of the Hill and Spragins devices was that they were relatively difficult and somewhat expensive to manufacture. Manufacturing costs may have been prohibitive or the end product cost so high that the product""s advantages did not merit its cost.
A significant factor in manufacturing the device illustrated in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 346,199 was that either the cover was required to be injection molded, entailing relatively expensive die costs as well as a significant material thickness. If the cover was fabricated of vacuum formed thermoplastic sheet material with concomitant reduced mold costs and material thickness, the access openings in the end walls of the cover were required to be punch cut or die cut in an axial direction, i.e. within a plane parallel to the tray of the trap. Since the thickness of the end wall in a deeply drawn vacuum formed cover was but minimal, if the access openings were to be punch cut or die cut, the end wall would deform and/or tear, unless a back support platen or core was provided during the cutting operation.
There have also been proposed cardboard tent type covered glue traps. These devices were unsuitable for use in damp or wet environments and required assembly involving folding, bending or other manipulation of the cardboard by the consumer. Further, cardboard fabrication was relatively slow and costly.
A glue trap or bait station includes a vacuum formed thermoplastic cover which is secured over a tray. The tray carries a permanently tacky glue layer or a pest control bait, pesticide, etc. The cover includes at least one portal which is dimensioned and positioned such that a target pest will be able to pass through the portal and be accommodated within the interior.
The portal is formed in at least one end wall of the cover and an igloo entranceway vestibule extends outwardly from the portal. During manufacture, an open end of the vestibule is formed by cutting the vestibule with, for example, a saw, hot knife, laser, etc. in a transverse plane, i.e. a plane which intersects the plane of the tray, without supporting the vestibule.
Multiple covers may be formed on a single vacuum formed sheet, with a continuous vestibule joining the ends of adjacent covers so that a single cut at the midspan of a continuous vestibule will form two open ended vestibules without waste material.
From the foregoing compendium, it will be appreciated that it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is not subject to the disadvantages of the antecedents of the invention aforementioned.
A feature of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is well suited for economical mass production fabrication.
It is a consideration of the present invention to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is low in cost.
To provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which protects against dust accumulation on glue surfaces is a further aspect of the present invention.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is easy to use.
An additional feature of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is ready to use without assembly being required.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is well adapted to manufacture by unskilled personnel.
To provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is manufactured in arrays of multiple units with interior surfaces inaccessible until individual units are separated from the array is a further consideration of the present invention.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which may be fabricated by vacuum forming from relatively thin thermoplastic sheets with minimal waste.
To provide a method of economically manufacturing enclosed pest control devices of the general character described is a further aspect of the present invention.
An additional consideration of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described wherein access openings are cut without the necessity of supporting the material being cut.
Yet a further aspect of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which exploits the phenomenon that pests migrate to dark interior spaces.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is efficient in operation.
To provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which eliminates the possibility of touching a captured pest during disposal is an additional consideration of the present invention.
To provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is environmentally sound is a further aspect of the present invention.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which efficiently employs materials of minimal thickness for components which are not subject to significant loads or stress.
Yet another consideration of the present invention is to provide an enclosed pest control device of the general character described which is manufactured in arrays of multiple interconnected units suitable for bulk sale to the trade without packaging.
Other aspects, features and considerations of the present invention in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.